characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine
James "Logan" Howlett, also known as the Wolverine, is a superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics, most often seen in association with the X-Men. Background James Howlett was born in Alberta, Canada, in the late 1880s, as the son of wealthy farm owners John and Elizabeth Howlett, though he is actually the illegitimate son of the Howlett's groundskeeper, Thomas Logan. After a falling out, Thomas killed John right in front of young James, and in retaliation, he discovered he had retractable bone claws coming out of his fists and used them to kill Thomas, which is when he discovered the truth about him being his father. He flees with his childhood friend Rose and grows into adulthood with her and adopting the name "Logan", only to accidentally kill Rose by stabbing her with his bone claws. Logan discovers that he appears to have some kind of healing abilities and decelerated ageing, as he managed to serve in both world wars, even alongside Captain America. One day, he was discovered by a secret military program known as Weapon X who wanted to turn him into a living weapon, doing so by coating his skeleton with a nigh-indestructible metal alloy called Adamantium. The experiment was a success, proven as how Logan had given into his new-found animalistic instincts and slaughtered his way out of Weapon X. Now known as the Wolverine, a man named Charles Xavier discovered him and explained that he was a mutant, and that he was invited to join Xavier's mutant team known as the X-Men, which he accepted. Powers & Abilities *'Mutant Physiology:' Due to a rare gene in his blood, Wolverine is a mutated human. His mutation is the source of his powers. **'Superhuman Physique:' Wolverine's strength, durability, and speed are noticeably much higher than that of a normal human being. **'Godly Stamina:' Wolverine can fight for more than a day straight without tiring. **'Enhanced Senses:' Wolverine has a keen sense of smell. He can determine familiar scents with only a couple of sniffs of the air. He is capable enough to sense shadow ninjas that are able to put a drop on Dr. Strange, able to feel the pressure of optic blasts from Cyclops that is coming from behind him and dodge it with his keen sense and can even use his keen sense to fight in the battlefield while blindfolded. **'Animal Empathy:' Oddly enough, Wolverine has a supernatural ability to detect and sense the emotions of wild animals around him. **'Regeneration:' Wolverine's mutant physique gives him an accelerated healing factor, allowing him to heal up from any wounds, major or minor. He was once stripped down to his skeleton and it only took him a few minutes to fully regenerate and can regenerate his heart in minutes. **'Mental Resistance: '''His mutant physique allows him to be nigh-immune to mental powers. He managed to no-sell telepathy from Professor Xavier when he realised it. *'Master Martial Artist:' In his century of life, Wolverine has become extremely proficient in hand-to-hand and sword combat, to the point where he can easily match the likes of Captain America in skill. He has also developed and mastered his own unique weapon style using his claws, which can impress even the most skilled fighters. Equipment *'Adamantium:' Wolverine's entire skeleton is coated in Adamantium thanks to Weapon X. Adamantium is a nearly indestructible metal alloy, known for its high density and extreme molecular stability. Even insanely powerful characters such as Thor and the Hulk can barely dent it. *'Claws:' Wolverine has retractable bone claws, three on each hand, that are also coated in Adamantium, allowing him to cut through almost anything. He once even managed to successfully stab Thanos, who was wearing the Infinity Gauntlet at the time, with only his claws. *'Muramasa Blade: An indestructible ancient sword with mystical properties. **'''Physical Enhancement: Muramasa grants superhuman strength and resistance to injury to whoever wields it. **'Regeration Bypassing:' Anyone struck by Muramasa will suffer from a drastically weakened healing factor on the wound, to the point where it took Wolverine himself several days to recover from a slice from Murasama. **'Mind Corruption:' Eventually, the madness and evil that Muramasa poured into the blade will eventually overcome the will and original personality of an individual if he or she has it for too long. *'Ablation Armor': After losing his healing factor to a micro verse virus, Peter Parker developed this suit as a replacement for hiss lost healing factor. The armor is incredibly resistant. It can withstand a point blank laser blast and prevent its user from suffering any internal damage, and can presumably "withstand a nuclear blast." The armor also possesses three retractile claws in each wrist. The armor is apparently fairly easy to copy as Logan has multiple uniforms created presumably in case one is damaged. Alternate Forms Berserker Rage When Wolverine's pushed too far, he will mentally snap and enter the primal rage Dr. Cornelius forced into him during his time at Weapon X. In this state, Logan becomes a merciless animal who completely ignores pain and attacks with a savage ferocity he is not normally capable of. Feats Strength *Held up an elevator full of people. *Lifted a great white shark. *Effortlessly threw a large man through a door. *Can lift several men of the floor and easily carries them. *Snaps a neck of a dinosaur. *Crushes a steel pipe with just his grip. *Casually launches a hand ninja through a bolted thick steel door. *Staggered the Hulk with a headbutt. *Claws are strong enough to pierce through Thing's rocky body. *Easily stabbed through Ragnarock's body. *Can slice clean through a Sentinel's body. *Sliced through Terminus' armour. *Nearly took out Ironman with a single swipe. *Has stabbed Thanos & Gladiator Speed *Can dodge point-blank gunfire. *Pegged Speed Demon, who is fast enough to create cyclones by running in place. *Can dodge Deadpool's gunfire. *Kills a ninja before she knew she was dead. *Cuts multiple rockets out of the air. *Can leave afterimages. Durability *Is one of the Hulk's sparring partners. *Was able to go through Omega's energy blasts. *Was flattened by an armored car by Iron Man's Hulkbuster armor. *Had his heart exploded from within... No problem for his healing factor. *Skeleton survived a nuclear explosion, and then proceeded to heal from just a skeleton. *Took a kick from Spider-Man, a shield throw from Captain America, and a lightning strike from Storm at the same time and was no worse for ware. *Survived an onslaught from Phoenix Skill * Has fought in many major wars such as World War 1, World War II, and the Vietnam War. *Defeated Shang-Chi. **Also defeated Iron Fist and Romulus *Captain America never beat him in a fight. *Fought against Satan of all people. Weaknesses *'Ill Temper:' Wolverine is very quick to anger and can often attack without warning. His aggressive nature has often gotten him into trouble and makes him unreasonable. *'Brain Dependence:' Though Wolverine's regenerative abilities and Adamantium skeleton leave him practically immortal, he needs his brain to survive. As such, Wolverine can still be killed through suffocation or annihilating his brain. *'Vulnerable Senses': At times, Wolverine's senses have been taken advantage of, like when Hulk used some sonic claps, they nearly defend Wolverine. *'Deep Water': Thanks to his Adamantium skeleton adding over 100 lbs to his weight, Logan is not very buoyant in water, and has difficulty swimming. As drowning is a form of suffocation, being trapped underwater can potentially even kill Wolverine, though his healing factor can drastically lengthen to process. *'Spock's Vulcan Death Grip' Fun Facts * Marvel had a large number of fans in Canada and thought it would be a smart decision to create the first Canadian hero for Marvel. Thus the basis for Wolverine was created. *Separate weights have been given for Wolverine with and without his skeleton. With, he is 300 lbs while he is 195 lbs without. This means that just the thin Adamantium coating over his relatively short skeleton adds 105 lbs to his overall weight. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Mutates Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Superheroes Category:Deceased Category:Disney Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Claw Users Category:Sword Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Vigilantes Category:Military Characters Category:North American Characters Category:Chaotic Good